leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.23
* New Legendary Skin: |Related = 5.23 Patch Notes |Prev = V5.22 |Next = V5.24 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon0977 Frog.png|Frog ( ) ProfileIcon0978 Duck.png|Duck ( ) The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Riggle Ward.png|Riggle Ward ( ) 2015 All-Star Team Fire Ward.png|2015 All-Star Team Fire Ward 2015 All-Star Team Ice Ward.png|2015 All-Star Team Ice Ward PVP.net ;Chat * Chat will now store up to 100 messages for up to 10 days between individual friends. (Server side) ;Item Sets * Custom item sets are now saved server-side per account. ;Promo Helper * From Bronze V to Gold 2 (into Gold 1), if you lose a promotional series, your next attempt at that series will start with 1 win credit. ** Losing a Bronze 1 or Silver 1 promotional series can stack win credits up to twice. * Promo Helper's assistance will apply to promotional series that you've previously passed but since been demoted into, again. * Promo Helper bonuses will be reset at the start of the new season. League of Legends V5.23 General ;Experience Bounties * Whenever you score a kill on a champion, you gain a percentage of the total experience required for the '''slain champion' to advanced to their next level. This is regardless of their current progress toward the level. As of V5.22, the base percentage is 60% and is modified by 7% per level difference, earning you less experience versus lower levelled champions with a minimum of 20%. When multiple champions are involved, the amount of experience you earn is modified so that you each gain a proportional share (e.g. 50% for a two-man takedown) - although the amount of experience each champion earns is based on their own level differences. For example, it requires 280 experience to go from level 1 to level 2 - scoring a kill one your own at level 1 versus a level 1 enemy would grant you 168 experience.'' * Base experience earned from a kill reduced to 50% from 60%. Champions ;General * The following champion abilities can now be activated while disabled: ** / ** ** * The following champion abilities have had their timers adjusted to factor earlier minion/monster spawn: ** (first spawn reduced to 35 seconds from 55 seconds) ** (neutral unlock time reduced to 1:30 from 1:55) ** (recharge timer now begins at 1:25 from 1:40) ;Champion Re-Size Project * The following champions are approximately 10% larger: , , , , , and . * The following champions are approximately 5% larger: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * The following champions are approximately 5% smaller: , (Spider Form), , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * The following champions are approximately 10% smaller: , , , , and . ; added ; * ** were only being calculated once per flurry instead of once per arrow. ** was only triggering once per flurry *** now fires frost-colored bolts while Ranger's Focus is active. ; * General ** Smoothed out Azir's spellcasting when rapidly chaining abilities together. * **Attack moving will now interact with Azir's soldiers. ; * ** Reduced the frequency of the "Boom, Headshot!" line. * ** Damage to targets beyond the first reduced to 33% from 40%. ; * General ** sound effects have been adjusted. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; * General ** Hecarim's tail on all skins (excluding Arcade) has been updated to use new tech and should now swing more naturally, rather than acting like a plank of wood. * Stats ** Base mana reduced to from . ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 37. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage per shot changed to from . ** AD ratio per shot changed to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 530 from . * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. * ** *** Base damage increased to from . *** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. *** AP ratio increased to from . ** *** Second Strike's modified damage. *** Now deals the same amount of damage as the . ** *** Damage modifier (relative to ) is now 2 at all ranks from . ** Max. potential damage changed to % AD)}} from % AD)}} % AP)}}. * ** Base healing versus champions changed to from . * ** Bonus shield generated per champion hit increased to % from 15% at all ranks. * ** Shield decay wouldn't kick in while Children of the Grave is damaging an opponent. * ** applied the full 40% instead of 20% for the basic attack. ** gains bonus attack range and movement speed. ; * ** Increased size "Well Fed" bonus no longer increases Nunu's attack range. ; * ** Quinn's attack is now modified to deal (5 level)}} (2% level)}} AD)|AD}} damage instead of bonus damage. The change in wording could mean Harrier will now interact with and such, as with the damage modifiers on , and . * renamed Blinding Assault ** Base damage increase to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage increase based on missing health. ** Cooldown reduction on-kill. ** Now applies to the primary target, removing allied vision and reducing their vision radius by 900 for 2 seconds. This is the same effect as and . ** Non-champion targets are instead. * renamed '''Behind Enemy Lines' ; * ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. ** Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500 ** Minimum range lowered to 350 from 400 * ** Stored damage increased to % from %. ; * ** Now gives a minimum of 15% of Zilean's bottled experience. Excess experience will go toward the next level. Items ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combined cost increased to from . ; * Damage/healing increased to 25 from 20. ; * Health restored changed to 125 over 12 seconds from 100 over 10 seconds. ; * Damage adjusted to 30-100 from 50-150. * Bonus damage to minions increased to 75% from 50%. Summoner's Rift * Ambient gold generation start time increased to 2 minutes from 1:55. * has been removed. Champions now gain directly from the fountain starting at 20 minutes. ** Speed reduced to 175% from 200%. ** Health/mana regeneration per tick reduced to 12% of missing from 35%. ** Combat lock-out timer increased to 8 seconds from 6 seconds. ** Damage from enemies over 5000 units away will no longer trigger Homeguard's lockout. You're welcome, Teemo. ;Unit Collision * Champion collision buffer removed (Previously 15%.). They can now move closer to other units. * Minion collision buffer increased to 20% model size from 15%. They leave bigger gaps between them to walk through. ;Death Timers * Time that game time starts influencing death timers reduced to 10 minutes from 35 minutes. * Modifier to death timer reduced to % from 2%. Cap remains at 50%. ** Maximum modifier is now reached at 60 minutes, changed from at minutes. The death timer on Summoner's Rift is 10 to seconds, based on your champion level. Starting at 10 minutes, your death timer will increase by every 30 seconds up to a maximum modifier of 50%. ;Jungle * ** Movement speed reduced to 150 from 180. ** Magic resist reduced to -15 from -10. * ** Magic resist reduced to -15 from -10. * ** Magic resist reduced to -15 from -10. * ** Movement speed reduced to 250 from 330. ** Magic resist reduced to -5 from 0. * ** Base damage reduced to 105 from 120. ** Bonus damage based on target's current health reduced to 4% from 6%. ** New spawn and death animation. ;;Minions ; * If your team's average level is higher than the enemy's: ** Your minions deal 10% bonus damage to enemy minions. If your team has taken more turrets, this damage is increased by a further 10%. ** Your minions take 1 + (turret differential level differential) less damage (flat) from enemy minions. * If your average level is at least 3 levels higher and you've taken 2 more turrets in a single lane, your minions become Enraged: ** The bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. ** The flat damage reduction is increased by a further 7. ;Melee minion * Initial gold increased to 20 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Caster minion * Initial gold increased to 17 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Siege minion * Initial gold increased to 45 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Turrets * Outer turret health increased to 4000 from 3500. * Inner turret health increased to 4000 from 3500. Masteries ;Cunning * cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30 seconds. ;Resolve * base damage reduction reduced to 2% from 4%. * tooltip updated to reflect the actual threshold for the larger bonus (25% instead of 20%). References pl:V5.23 Category:Patch notes